mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes 12
New arena day in Super Monday Night Combat! This week we introduce our fifth arena, Grenade III.XIV. Also known as "Pineapple Pi", this is the original Monday Night Combat Grenade 3 arena that has been updated to fit the gameplay of Super MNC. It's in the rotation for Super Crossfire, Turbocross, and in the map select for any custom game. We've also increased the value for all Valentine's Day, Christmas, and Thanksgiving uniforms by turning them into Classics. We've also made the original Chestrong uniform Classic and introduced a new "Chestrong II" uniform. Finally, we've added a very sharp new uniform for the tank "Shark Tank". What a great way to fin-ish off your enemies! "Classic" is the term we give any item that has been retired from the in-game store. New Rules *New map: Grenade III.XIV *Added Field of View slider to the options menu. *Reduced all Turret targeting times. *Decreased queue times for Turbocross by eliminating Matchmake me and Party of Five options. Bug Fixes *Fixed Bot Spawners audio playing the wrong team information. How a-bot that fix, eh? *Fixed being able to type in the Training Camp Character Select description area. *Fixed XP bar from appearing too long. *Fixed a jump pad in Training Camp that players were getting snagged on while jumping. We were going to fix it last week, but we bounced it to this week. *Fixed Twilight Heartbreaker II causing games not to launch. This bug broke our heart. *Fixed scoreboard from not displaying money above $99,999. Now you'll see the whole 9 yards. *Fixed loading screen not working when returning from a match to the main menu. Bundles *New Bundle: Extreme Boost! Bullet Gorge *Adjusted bot paths on Hotshot's right lane. Grenade III.XIV Arena *Added new map to Super Crossfire, Turbocross, and Custom Game map rotation. Downtown Spunky Arena *Fixed Fuzz VO not playing for Icemen. Who used the hazard shouldn't be fuzzy anymore. Assassin *Uniform: Frosty set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. Assault *Uniform: Ginger Brick House set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Assault Bomb: Can now attach to turrets. It's like a Head Crab, but for turrets! *Assault Rifle: Alt Fire Zoom: Movement speed multiplier: 0.5 -> 0.7 (You now move faster while zoomed.) *Grenade Launcher: Damage 90 -> 100 *Grenade Launcher: Minimum damage 45 -> 50 *Grenade Launcher: May now be used to grenade jump. (Similar to Megabeth's rocket jump.) *Grenade Launcher: Projectile lifetime 1 -> 2 Captain Spark *Uniform: Captain Dashing set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Megahurtz: Increased the sticky time so that now players can discreetly lock-on to individual targets, or target multiple players by scanning them with the crosshair. *Megahurtz: Minimum/Maximum targeting angle: 30/60 -> 5/5 *Megahurtz: Lock time: 0.1 -> 0.2 *Megahurtz: Lock sticky time: 0.25 -> 1.5 *Megahurtz: Damage by level: 25/75/100/125 -> 25/50/75/100 *Arc Flash: Cooldown: 30/14/10/7.5 -> 40/26.6/20/15 Cheston *New Uniform: Chestrong II. *Uniform: Chestrong set to Classic. *Uniform: Chesnuts set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. Combat Girl *Uniform: Combat Candy set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. Gunner *Uniform: Tiki Wrap set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Rocket: Now does increased damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Rocket: Full damage radius: 128 *Rocket: Damage falloff radius: 170 *Rocket: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 40/80/100/120 *Rocket: Level 4 projectile speed 2500 -> 2000 *Rocket: Projectile turning speed 720 -> 360 Gunslinger *Uniform: Jingle Britches set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Knee Cap: Decreased the lock time but increased the sticky time so that now players can now discreetly lock-on to individual targets, or target multiple players by scanning them with the crosshair. *Knee Cap: Minimum target angle by level: 10/10/15/15 -> 5/5/5/5 *Knee Cap: Maximum targeting angle by level: 20/20/30/30 -> 5/5/5/5 *Knee Cap: Lock time by level: 1.25/1/0.75/0.5 -> 0.5/0.5/0.5/0.5 *Knee Cap: Lock sticky time by level: 0.25/0.5/0.75/1.0 -> 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5 Karl *Uniform: Cold as Ice set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. Leo *Illusionist: Fixed a typo torso title. Sniper *Uniform: Head Clicking Troll set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Uniform: Hippy Uniform pieces are now available individually in the Store. *Uniform: Cobra Uniform pieces are now available individually in the Store. Support *Uniform: How You Say Derp set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Air Strike: Can now attach to turrets. It's like a Ground Zero but for turrets! Tank *New Uniform: Shark Tank. *Uniform: Holiday Hobo set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. Veteran *Uniform: Santa Claw set to Classic. *Uniform: Legs of Thanks set to Classic. *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. Wascot *Uniform: Heartbreaker set to Classic. *Base Health: 725 -> 750 *Party Pooper: Decreased the lock time but increased the sticky time so that now players can now discreetly lock-on to individual targets, or target multiple players by scanning them with the crosshair. *Party Pooper: Minimum/maximum targeting angle: 180/180 -> 5/5 *Party Pooper: Lock sticky time: 0.25 -> 1.5 *Party Pooper: Debuff duration: 3 -> 5 Category:Release Patches Category:Patches